Princessa Isabella
by JustMeex3
Summary: What if Bella wasent a normal girl? What if she was Princessa Isabella? Bella is a very powerful vampire, as well as the daughter of Aro Volturi. What would happen if Aro's friend Carlisle and his family come to visit?
1. Chapter 1

Okay well this is my first fan fiction besides one that I gave up on I guess I didn't think it was good enough. Well anyways if you have any complaints or comments ill except them all I need the critic, it helps me and its better that I know what's wrong instead of crazily thinking what I could do to make it better.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they all belong to the amazing author Stephanie Meyer.

Bella's POV

My name is Isabella Marie Volturi, daughter of Aro Volturi. I am a vampire have been for almost 100 years, it's now 2009 and it's been a good 100 years.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was bitten in the year 1909, I was walking through the streets of Volterra, Italy it was my 18th birthday week and I wanted to get out by myself for a while so I walked out the door of my hotel room, it was a wide spaced room with white walls and a big bed, there's two closets near the door near the first closet is besides a dresser with a tiny gray T.V. on it.

I walked out the doors of my room and outside, the hotel was square shaped with a brown roof and white walls. It was the La Foresteria hotel, it was an average hotel but very special in its own way.

I was walking the streets and I saw this handsome man, he took one look at me smelled the air and came walking towards me.

"Hey, I'm Felix." He said, he had bright red eyes and dark brown spiky hair, he had on a white button up shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows he was very tall and muscular you could see his muscles popping out of his shirt when he extended his hands for me to shake he had black baggy jeans, in other words very hot!

"Bella, Bella Swan." I said as I took his hand in mine to shake. As soon as his hand was in mine I flinched back, his hand was freezing! He must have realized why I flinched and realization dawned on his handsome features.

"Would you like to take a walk with me Bella?" Felix asked

"Umm, sure I guess, why not?" I replied. We started walking in peaceful silence for a while, till we turned to a dark alley.

"Umm, Felix? Do you know where we're going?" I asked a little scared.

"Of course I do Bella." He said. Then he turned around to face me and I was shocked at what I saw, this was not the same Felix as a few minutes ago. His eyes were even redder and he looked like a predator.

"This won't hurt at all Isabella." He said as he walked closer towards me. My brain was telling me to run away but I was glued to the spot I couldn't move my legs. As he took the last step he leaned into my neck and started placing kisses on me, I thought that was all he was going to do until I felt a stinging pressure on my neck where my vein was located.

"Felix stop this instant!" I heard any demanding voice, it sounded like he knew a lot. Felix had let go I thought I was safe until a burning sensation over took my body and I crumpled to the floor screaming.

"Get her to the castle! Now!" was the last thing I heard till I blacked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Felix and I are best friends, and that voice I heard was Aro he saved me and now he's like my father. Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius adore me. I'm not that spoiled but I'm able to be, I just don't let myself.

"Hello, earth to Bella" Felix said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What? Oh, okay." I replied.

"Bells, you're always off in your own little world. What do you think about?" He asked

"Everything" I replied as I ran out of the game room and into my room to change for the sleepover tonight with Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri.

"BELLA!" Jane screamed for me to come down the stairs to the game room setup like a sleepover palace as I like to call it.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay as you may have noticed I havent updated for a while, a long while. Im truly sorry I've been so busy what with all the testing and things have been going crazy in my life. If you have any questions or comments about my story Princessa Isabella please review it'll help with ideas. If you have any ideas to suggest please go ahead. I would like to thank my first reviewers: Hatty101, Ausa, xox-twilight-xoxB, lovelyimperfections, Baseball4Jenni, and Grace Of The Moon. you guys are the ones keeping me writing. Thank you so much.

Walking down the corridors of the Volturi castle I cant help but wonder what would my life had been had I not been bitten by Felix, I couldent think of a better life. Of course i love my birth parents but I dont remember my human life much. "Bella what took you so long? Jeez you'd think you were human" Jane said as i came up to her in the game room. The floor was packed with sleeping bags and pillows even though we wont use them since we're vampires and we dont sleep, but they are perfect for one of our famous pillow fights. "Yeah yeah yeah, can we just get this show on the road?" I replied. "Sure lets go!" she said enthusiastically. Shes so weird i thought.

The walls were covered in different colored streamers. The games were pushed to the corners of the room to not get in the way of our pillow fight. "Bells is here!" yelled Felix as he ran up from the couch in front of the T.V. to give me one of his famous big bear hugs. "Bellsiboo!" yelled Alec. Seems like everyone was happy to see me. They're hiding something. They probably wouldent tell me, they never do, even though they know i HATE secrets. As soon as we all sat down on the sleeping beds we started playing truth or dare.

"Bella, truth or dare." asked Felix.

"Truth." I replied.

"Ooh come on Bella you always chose truth, chose dare for once will 'ya?" Alec said.

"Ooh fine. Dare it is then." I said.

"I dare you to go to the supermarket get a bunch of junk food go to the counter start arguing with the cashier and throw everything on the counter and storm out." Felix dared.

"Umm... okay..." I said. I got up walked to the double doors of the castle and walked out and into the supermarket. "Hello ma'ma." said the cashier as i walked in with Felix, Jane, and Alec who was holding a camera. They like to record all our dares. I went to the back of the store got ten bags of chips, five 2 liter bottles of soda, twenty packs of cupcakes, and 3 bags of cookies. "All of that for you?" asked the cashier as I walked up to him with all my items.

"What are you trying to say?! You think im fat? You dont think I can finish this?!" I yelled. "No no of course not." he said "Uh-hu sure you know what I dont need to take this bull from you!" I yelled as i threw the food onto the counter and stormed out followed by Jane, Felix, and Alec. "That was horrible maybe i should go apologize." I said.

"No Bella, thats the point its funny." said Jane. "You are horrible people." I said as we walked through the door of the castle. "Bella just the person i wanted to see." said Aro as Iooked up i saw Aro with six figures hidden by a cloak. "Carlisle, this is my daughter Princess Isabella." Aro said as he turned to a man. "Father, you know i dont like being called Princess. Just Bella." I said to him.

Just then the man my father was talking to removed the cloak and i saw it was a middle-aged man no younger then 30 he had blonde hair styled perfectly, he had gold eyes and a friendly smile on his face. "Hello Princessa I am Carlisle." he said as he stuck his hand out to shake." Bella just Bella. Nice to meet you Carlisle." i said to him. " Okay Bella this is my wife Esme." he said. Esme took off the cloak. she was a bueatiful woman. She, like her husband had gold eyes, brown almost red hair going to a little longer then her shoulders. She had strong features and a kind motherly smile.

" Pleased to meet you Esme." I said as i shook her outstrehed hand. " A pleasure Bella." she said.

" These are my daughters Alice and Rosalie." Carlisle said. Alice was a short girl, almost pixie like, she had short black hair sticking out in all directions, she looked very hyper. Rosalie was... bueatiful. She had long blond hair and wonderful structure she could be a model. " A pleasure." I said. Alice jumped up and hugged me. " We're gonna be bestfriends." she said as she hugged me, Damn that girls strong. Rosalie shook my hand keeping it simple " Hello Bella happy to meet you, excuse my sister shes the hyper type." she said and laughed at the look on Alice's face. "

And these are my sons." Carlisle said. As he said that the last three cloaked figures revealed theirselves. "Hello im Jasper, Alice's husband." said a man with honey blond hair, gold eyes, and a face that shows plenty of emotions. " Im Emmett. Rosalie's Husband" said a very tall man, he had short curly brown hair, again gold eyes and a very stong grip. "Nice to meet you Bella." he said as he picked me up into a big bear hug. " Emmett put her down you'll kill her." Rosalie scowled. " Hello Bella, im Edward pleased to meet you." said a very very handsome man. He had bronze messy hair that looked like he just woke up, he had gold eyes, but these were different you could swim in them. " A pleasure to meet you Edward." I said dumbfounded.

"Bella, they will be staying with us for a while, Carlisle is an old friend and he came into town and stopped by for a visit." Aro said. " Okay father." I replied. Just then the house came down to get their bags and show them to their rooms for the next few days. i didnt know how long they would be staying here but i hoped it would be a long while.

I forgot to say that i do not own any of these characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

i know i havent updated for a while and im truly sorry this will probabaly make up for it. Read and Review please :D .


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I know I have not updated in a long time, I was busy with school and the birth of my baby cousins one of them is One years old the other one is around 7 months old. I have a few chapters planned out in my head they just need a little tweaking. Bunch of thanks to everyone who reviewed it really helped me keep going. Disclamier; sadly I do not own Twilight.

EPOV

"Alice hurry it up, how long does it take to pack one suitcase?" I yelled up to my pixie like sister. "Well maybe if you were not yelling at me telling me to hurry up things would go alot smoother!" she replied. "Edward, honey? can you help me with these bags outside dear?" my mother called. "Sure I'll be right there." I said as I ran outside to "help" my mom with the bags. I knew she did not need my help.

We are vampires for petes-sake. Me I am Edward Masen Cullen, I have gold eyes due to my veggie vampire life style as we like to call it. I have bronze messy hair that no matter what i do with it, it never changes. And I can read minds, weird I know but its a gift that not many people have.

I have two brothers and two sisters. Emmett is tall and strong, bear like, but he would never hurt a fly that is unless it came to that. He is married to my sister Rosalie. Rosalie is a blonde that most people would call model like. She as well has gold eyes like everyone else in my family. Jasper is a twin of Rosalie same blonde hair same gold eyes. Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions. He is average height of around 5'11. He is married to Alice, my pixie like sister. Alice has jet black hair sticking out in all directions, she is 4'11 weird her being married to Jasper. Alice can see the future based on what decisions you make.

Esme is my mom, she has brown almost redish hair. She as well has gold eyes. She is a decorator, as it is so obvious from our beautiful three story house. She has a motherly instinct, its natural to her. Carlisle our father and Esmes husband has blond hair and gold eyes. He has a way with people, he can talk his way out of almost anything.

We are currently going to Italy to see Aro, one of Carlisles old friends. He has a daughter, Princessa Isabella, that father says is impolite not to see her considering our friendship with them. "Alice hurry up we are leaving!" I yelled once more to get her downstairs and into the cars. "I'm coming!" she screamed at me. For a pixie she could sure scream louder than a truck driver. "Kid's lets go time to get in the cars to go." Carlisle called out to all of us. We got into the cars and drove of to the airport. After a few hours we arrived to Italy.

"Carlisle how nice to see you again. Oh and you brought the whole family. Hello Emse, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Edward." he said as he shook all of our hands. We were covered by cloaks to hide ourselves from the community. Just then a bunch of people in cloaks came in. They were all talking to one person in the center it seemed. The kids were Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demetri. There was still that mistery person in the center.

"Bella just the person I wanted to see." Aro said to the only person left with a cloak on. "Carlisle this is my daughter Princess Isabella." said Aro turning to face Carlisle. "Father you know I dont like being called Princess. Just Bella."

My father removed his cloak and turned to Bella as he did she took her cloak off completely. She's beautiful, was all I kept thinking. She had long brown hair flowing to the middle of her back. She had gold eyes like the rest of us which suprised me, I did not know she would be a vegetarian like us. "Hello Princessa, I am Carlisle." my father said as he stuck his hand out. "Bella just Bella. Nice to meet you Carlisle." she said as she shook his hand.

"Okay Bella, this is my wife Esme." he said. Then my mom took off her cloak. "Pleased to meet you Esme." said Bella as shook my moms outstreached hand. "A pleasure Bella." replied my mom.

"These are my daughters Alice and Rosalie." my dad said as Alice and Rose took off there cloaks. "A pleasue." was all Bella got out before Alice jumped and hugged her strongly. "We're gonna be bestfriends!" Alice said while letting her go. Rosalie on the other hand just shook hands with Bella keeping it simple. "Hello Bella happy to meet you, excuse my sister she's the hyper type." said Rosalie laughing at the look on Alice's face.

"And these are my sons." Carlisle said introducing us, and we took off our cloaks. "Hello I'm Jasper, Alice's husband." said Jasper. Why'd he have to bring that up now I'm the only one that does not have a wife. Or a girlfriend for that matter. Japser shook Bella's hand and then Emmett started talking. "I'm Emmett, Rosalie's husband." Emmett said grabbing Bella in one of his signature bear hugs. "Emmett put her down, you'll kill her." Rosalie scolded her husband. When Emmett put her down I introduced myself. "Hello Bella, I'm Edward pleased to meet you." I said hypnoticed by her beautiful persona. "A pleasure to meet you Edward." said Bella.

Hope you liked it. Read and Review please :D. Click that button! I know you want to.

-Melisa 3


	4. Chapter 4

I have made you guys wait so long for an update so I decided to do two chapters today. :D.

Disclamier: I do not own Twilight. Boohoo. :(.

BPOV

Oh my gosh, that boy is gorgeous. After I got introduced with the Cullens, I went into my room for some time to think. And I couldent stop thinking about him. I mean can you blame me? "Bella, come on we are not done playing truth or dare!" yelled Jane to inform me on everyone waiting downstairs for me. "Truth or dare? Can we play?" I could hear Alice and Jane talking.

"Coming." I said walking down the stairs to the basement to continue our "party" as you might call it. When I got to the basement I noticed that the Cullens were playing too. "Come on Bellsy Poo time to play truth or dare!" yelled Emmett. "Did you just call me Bellsy Poo?" I asked him with a glare. "N-no." he stuttered out. Everyone started laughing at the look on his face. "Wow Big Bad Emmett is scared of little ole' Bella." moked Edward and Felix.

"Shut up dude, that glare is scary." Emmett said. That just got us laughing more. I had to stop because than the Cullens would see something about me that I was not ready for them to see not yet at least.

"Okay are we gonna play or are we just gonna see Emmett cry in a corner?" I asked. "Lets play!" Felix boomed.

"Who's turn is it?" Edward asked. "It's Bella's turn." said Jane. "Okay, um... Emmett, truth or dare?" I asked him as everyone turned to him. "Dare baby!" he said.

"Oh-no." said Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri at the same time. "Why?" Emmett asked truly scared. "You just made a big mistake." Jane said. "Emmett I dare you too run around the castle in _**every **_room naked." I said while my evil grinned showed itself on my face.

"But our parents are in one of these rooms." he said. "Whats wrong Emmett? Are you chicken?" I said while doing thechicken dance. "No I am not." he said while stripping. "Oh and by run I mean human running." I said before he left. "Damn you Isabella." he said making a "angry" face.

EPOV

I must admit Bella is a genius. She is devious. Remind me to never pick dare when shes playing. It's going to be hilarious watching Emmett run around naked for our parents to see. "Bella get the camera, this is going to be a memory to see." Jane said as we were about to leave to see Emmetts dare go into action. "Okay." she said getting the camera. Bella and I were the last ones left in the room. "Hey Bella we better get going." I told her, she seemed dazed and that seemed to snap her out of it. What was she thinking about?

"Ok I'm ready." she said as she got the camera and we went into the hall. "Okay Emmett, and start, Now!" Bella yelled and Emmett took off running. After a few empty rooms Emmett went in one were he really shouldent have. "EMMETT CULLEN GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON THIS INSTANT!" yelled Esme. "EMMETT!" said Carlisle. Then Emmett got tackled by Aro's gaurds. It was hilarious. Once our parents saw us behind Emmett they went crazy. "Children what in the world are you doing?" yelled Esme, Carlisle, and Aro. "Uhh... nothing." we said in unison as we ran out of the room and into the basement. A few minutes later Emmett came in fully dressed.

"Bella that was completely evil." said Emmett. "I know. That was the whole point." Bella said trying without succeding in trying to hide her giggles. "Aw I'm sorry Emmett." Bella said when Emmett curled up in a corner. Emmet a 6'9 tall guy cowering in a corner curled up in a ball with a 5'4 girl trying to comfort him. After a while she gave up and just squirted him with a water gun from I dont know where. Then in a blink of an eye it was an all out water war.

"Kid's come upstairs please." said Carlisle and Aro. When we all came up stairs our parents saw what a mess we were and started speaking. "Well first off we are having a ball tomarrow so Bella we need to get you to the stylists and Rosalie, Alice, and Jane you guys have the choice of getting your own shopping down or going with a stylist." said Aro "Second off, what the hell happened to you guys?" he said

"Well"...

I know im horrible for leaving you on a cliffy but more reviews and faster updates. ;).

-Melisax3


	5. Chapter 5

Okay now I know I have not updated in a very long while but my computer decided to stop working for me. But I got my computer all fixed up and there will be quicker updates from now on. Today I have got a horrible headache so if there are any spelling errors please bear with me I could barely stand on my own two feet.

"We're waiting." said Aro. Oh this is not going to end up pretty.

"Well you see Father we were playing truth or dare, and it was my turn to pick on someone." I started off explaining.

" Isabella say no more when it comes to you and truth or dare I have learned to just deal with it, but just please no more naked Emmett running around." Aro said cutting me off. Wow that went better then I expected.

" OK daddy." I said. "Come on guys lets go downstairs and continue playing." I told them.

When we got downstairs we decieded not to play truth or dare anymore, instead the guys went to play PS3 while us girls went and did what girls usually do.

" So Bella are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Alice asked out of the blue.

"No Alice I'm not." I told her truthfully. "Why do you ask?" I questioned her.

" Oh no reason, I'll tell you later." she said.

Well that was strange, why couldent she tell me now? Oh well at least I'll get to know later. Just then the clock sung signaling midnight. I had to get upstairs and quick.

"Jane its midnight!" I whisper-yelled to her.

"Umm hey guys I got to go take care of some stuff, I'll be back tomarrow morning." I said as I slipped away. Just as I was about to get into my room Edward popped up behind me.

"Hey Bella." he said nervously.

"Oh hello Edward. Umm... I'm sorry but I really need to go." I said apologizing as I ran into my room and locked the door. Poof, my secret I've been trying to hide for a long time now popped out.

"Ugh, why me? Why must I be the one to have this stupid gift?" I said talking to myself.

"Uhh... Bella are you alright?" asked Jane from the other side of the door.

"Umm, yeah I'm fine, for a while at least. I better get ready, G' Night Jane." I said slipping on some pajamas and climbing into bed.

"Godd night Bella." she said as her footsteps disappered down the hallway.

EPOV

What is the matter with Bella. She left me confused and dazed. I wonder if she's alright she seemed kind of strange when I last spoke to her in the hallway. I overheard her talking to herself about some gift she has. I just dont know what it is. But now that I know that she's hiding something I want to know what it is. She's just so beautiful and mysterious I just dont know what it is about her.

"He-lloooooo, earth to Edward. Can you get out of space now?" Emmett said waving his hands in front of my face.

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked him annoyed that he intruded my daydream about Bella.

"I was saying that maybe we should all get to our rooms for the night." he said. His thoughts on the other hand were involving Rose and some very disturbing images of her.

Shuddering, I mumbled a low 'Okay' and went upstairs. Oddly enough my room was next door to Bella's, I tried to listen to her thoughts but I got nothing. I decided to stop searching just in case I popped into Emmett's mind again. I was thinking of what Bella's secret could be when I heard the noise coming from Emmett and Rose's room so I jumped out the terace from the room and went out hunting. Might as well do something while they were getting it on.

As I was about to pounce on my fifth deer I heard Bella calling my name, so I ran to her room to see what was wrong and when I got there I was stunned.

"Bella what is ..."

Hehehe another cliffy.


End file.
